Politik ist ein Schachspiel
by vanvelos
Summary: Tja, Vegeta im Alter von 17 unter Freezers Kommando... mehr brauch ich glaube ich nicht sagen...
1. Prolog

**Zeichensetzung:**

**> = Kapitelabgrenzung**   
**~*~*~ = Zeitsprung (im ersten Falle 15 Jahre; d.h. was nun erstmal auf Lorbit passiert, geschah 15 Jahre vor der Sache in Freezers Raumschiff)**   
**' Text ' = Gedanken**   
**" Text " = Gesprochenes**   
**[ Text ] = meine doofen Anmerkungen**   
  


**>>>>> Prolog >>>>>**

**Der Wind glitt, den Boden abtastend, langsam über die kahle Erde. Keine Planze wuchs hier, was wohl an der ewigen Dunkelheit des Planetens lag. Weit abseits des Sternes vegetierte diese Welt vor sich hin, ohne Bevölkerung, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Der aufgewirbelte Staub trieb die herzzermürbende Geschichte dieser Welt mit sich, die gefühlslosen Ereignisse der letzten Jahrtausende und den Klang des Todes. Man kann sich schlecht vorstellen, dass hier mal einer der intelligentesten Rassen gelebt hatte, die entscheidenten Einfluss auf die Politik im Weltall besessen hatten, bevor dieser tyrannische Feind hierher gezogen war, und alles an der Oberfläche pulverisiert hatte. Nur leise Töne, dumpfes Stampfen und Dröhnen aus dem Erdboden war zu vernehmen. Der einzige Zeuge der Lebewesen, die Dank eines geehrten Volkes überlebt und sich unter die Erdkruste verzogen hatten. Hier lebten noch die Anhänger und ewig treuen Gehilfen der ehemaligen Herrscher des Alls und bereiteten die Auferstehung dieses Reiches vor...**

**Der höllische Lärm in den gigantischen Bunkern war kaum auszuhalten, doch die Arbeiter hier hatten sich längst daran gewöhnt. Lorbiter hatten schon immer ein schlechtes Gehör besessen und dies trug ebenso mit bei, dass diese lauten Geräusche sie nicht störten. Einige standen oder saßen vor diesen gigantischen Maschinen, checkten hier und da nochmal die Einstellungen und notierten alles auf einem weißen Blatt Papier. Andere widerum marschierten zwischen den Eisengeräten umher und beobachteten die Resultate der letzten Wochen, die wertvollen Dinge, die die Madchinen ausspuckten. Hier und da vielen ein paar schroffe Wörter, Anweisungen, wenn es neue Pläne gab oder Fehler auftauchten. Die grünen Wesen, humanuider Gestalt mit diesen fünf kleinen Fortsätzen am Rücken waren das Überbleibsel dieses Volkes, das schon seit tausenden von Drikaten hier verweilten. Und sie taten alles dafür, sich bei ihren Rettern zu bedanken, auch wenn es wohl keine mehr dieser gab...**

**~*~*~**

**Kleine Wassertropfen perlten, wie Diamanten im Licht der Lampe glitzernd, an der leicht gebräunten Haut hinab, sich der Anziehungskraft des Planetens anpassend. Sie kullerten die strammen Muskeln hinab, auch über die pelzige Rute des jungen Mannes, die davon unberührt hinter dem Körper herumschwang. Die zart wirkende Haut war von vielen Narben und Wunden, besonders in der Hüftgegend markiert, die das Schicksal des Wesens, dem sie gehörten, erahnen ließen. Die schwarzen Haare des jungen Prinzens ragten steil zum Himmel und ließen ihn größer wirken, als er eigentlich war. Seine Hand ertastete sich den Weg zum Hahn und drehte ihn zu, wodurch das kalte Wasser sofort ausblieb. Geräuschlos schob er die Tür der Duschkabine zur Seite, zog sich das weiße Handtuch vom Halter und wickelte es keck ums Becken. Ihm war kalt, auch wenn auf diesem Planeten 50°C im Schatten waren. Auch das Wasser war nicht daran Schuld, sondern die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, an das letzte mal. Worüber er sonst nur geknurrt hätte, bereitete ihm nun bedenkliche Probleme. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen lief seinen Rücken hinab und deuteten dem Prinzen an, diese Denkvariante zu beenden. Er schüttelte sich wie ein räudiger Hund und sah in den Spiegel. 'Was ist nur aus dir geworden...', dachte er, sich selbst bemitleidend.**

**Der Siebzehnjährige öffnete den Kleiderschrank, der in jedem Badezimmer dieses Raumschiffes zu finden war und bediente sich an den Kleidungsstücken. Außer der Größe gab es keine Unterschiede zwischen den blauen Kampfanzügen und den robusten Panzern, und Vegeta empfand es immer wieder als Beleidigung, so etwas anziehen zu müssen. Doch, was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Nichts... Freezer würde ihm wieder zeigen wo's langgeht und es würde wieder von vorne losgehen, diese Dehmütigungen, diese Schmerzen...**

**Der Prinz spürte wie seine Kehle zu würgen begann. Schnell schraubte er den Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens auf und trank einen Schluck. Sogleich verzog er die Miene. Davon abgesehen, dass das Wasser wie alles hier ekelhaft war, tat es gut. Es lenkte ihn nicht nur vom Übergeben ab sondern frischte auch seine Gedanken auf. Er richtete sich seine Frisur etwas und trat dann selbstsicher aus dem Badezimmer von seiner Kabine. Zielstrebig verließ er diese und schlenderte durch die Gänge, um vor einer großen Tür stehen zu bleiben und tief einzuatmen. 'Und los!', ermutigte er sich und klopfte knapp aber bestimmt an die Tür, die sich sogleich zur Seite schob und den Weg ins Innere freigab. Ohne zu zögern trat der Prinz ein und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig.**

**"Oh, Vegeta..." Freezer tat, als hätte er den Saiyajin nicht erwartet. Er liebte es, die darauf folgende Blicke seiner Untertanen zu sehen, die glaubten etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und ängstlich aufjapsten. Doch etwas betreten musste er feststellen, dass Vegeta sich gut im Griff hatte. Dieser schien dieses typische Verhalten schon zu gut zu kennen. "Nun ja...", begann er.**   
**Nun endlich zuckte der Prinz unter der schmerzhaft bedrohlich klingenden Stimme zusammen. Ein Grinsen zierte die Lippen des Tyrannen und er trat näher an seinen Sklaven heran. "Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, mein Süßer!" Wieder hielt er inne um sich die Reaktion des Prinzen zu betrachten. Genüsslich regestrierte er das Zucken der unteren Augenlider. "Fliege mit deinen zwei Sesselpupsern nach Lorbit. Meine Leute haben dort Leben entdeckt und sie müssten eine Menge über Amazonia wissen, waren sie den Amazonen bis zuletzt denn treu ergeben und haben eifrig für das Reich gekämpft." Und wieder wartete der Tyrann, doch diesmal wollte er eine akustische Reaktion, und die bekam er auch.**

**Vegeta sog tief Luft ein. Amazonia war bei ihm ein wunder Punkt. Warum? Weil Safanad ihm die Wunde aufgerieben hatte. Doch so recht vertsand er seine eigene Reaktion nicht. Er wusste selbst, recht wenig über das Volk der Amazonen, doch eines hatte ihn sein Vater gelehrt, Amazone und Saiyajin waren Feind. Schluss aus!**   
**Freezers Grinsen wurde breiter. Er hatte geahnt, dass der Prinz stark auf dieses Thema ansprechen würde und freute sich schon auf den Spaß, den er haben würde, wenn Vegeta zurückkehrte. "Also..., deine Aufgabe lautet: Bringe mir alle, und ich sage alle, Lorbiter hierher in mein Raumschiff. Soviele werden das ja nun nicht sein, und sieh nach, was die da so machen und von was die gelebt haben! Das ist ja immerhin ein Phänomen." Freezer machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung und drehte sich um. Sofort richtete sich der Prinz auf und verließ mit gemischten Gefühlen den Raum. Was sollte er von der Mission halten?**

**Gedankenversunken machte er sich auf den Weg zu Radditz und Nappa, die er laut Freezers Anweisung ja mitnehmen sollte. Ohne zu klopfen drückte er auf den Öffnungsmechanismus und die Eisenplatte fuhr zur Seite. Zwei fragende Gesichter begrüßten ihren Prinzen und verneigten sich knapp. "Was verschafft uns die Ehre, mein Prinz?", fragte der Saiyajin mit den viel zu langen Haaren, die wie ein Pferdeschweif nach unten baumelten, doch nicht so geschmeidig, sondern elende zerzaust. "Wir haben eine Mission...Leute und Informationen aufsammeln...", meinte der Prinz tonlos.**

**"Mehr nicht? Sind wir ihn für bessere Taten zu billig?", knurrte der Muskelprotz nuschelnd und stopfte sich das nächste Fleischstück in den Mund. "Nein, zu schweinisch, nehme ich an...", knurrte Vegeta warnend. Sofort stellte Nappa das Essen ein. "In zehn Minuten gehts los, dann seid ihr in den Raumkapseln, klar?"**   
**"Jawohl!", kam es aus den Mündern der anderen Beiden.**

**~*~*~**

**Auf Lorbit wurde noch immer hart gearbeitet. Hnschrok, ein Arbeiter höheren Ranges besah sich gerade die Arbeitsstelle eines sehr schlampigen Arbeiters. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Klnhi, oder?", fauchte er entsetzt. "Hier sieht es aus, wie in einem Rinderstall! Räum gefälligst öfter auf, welchen Eindruck sollen wir denn auf unsere Retter machen, wenn sie uns mal besuchen sollten?" Der Angesprochene sah skeptisch nach oben, in die tiefen lilanen Augen seines Kommandeurs. "Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass eine dieser grandiosen Frauen mal einen Fuß hierdrauf setzt? Die interessieren sich doch nicht die Bohne für uns, sonst wären sie schon viel eher hier gewesen! Meinen Sie echt, wir sind denen etwas Wert?" Klnhi war aufgesprungen und schnaufte vor Wut. Er glich einer kleinen Dampflokomotive und hatte die Lippen zu einer zornigen Schnute zusammengezogen. Der Arbeiter erwartete schon eine wütende Reaktion seines Gegenübers, doch stattdessen senkte dieser betreten den Kopf. Nach längerem Schweigen, was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich alle Gesichter ihnen zugewant hatten, meinte der Kommandeur: "Auf die Idee war ich auch schon mal gekommen, doch ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Und was ist, wenn sie uns vergessen haben, oder denken wir sind tot?" Bedrückende Stille füllte den Raum. Man hatte die dröhnenden Maschinen abgestellt, da man lauschen wollte, was der Vorgesetzte zu sagen hatte. Die zermürbende Ungewissheit, was ihr Rettervolk von ihnen dachte, verursachte Trauererscheinungen der Lorbiter. Hatte man sie vergessen?**

**Plötzlich stürmte einer der Wachposten, die auf der Oberfläche stationiert waren, die Treppe hinunter und rief etwas, was den Arbeitern den Atem raubte. "Sie sind da, sie sind da!" Die freudige Stimmung, die nun in den Gesichtern der Lorbiter zu finden waren passte nicht zur Mimik des Boten. "Was ist, Jonho?", fragte der Kommandeur vorsichtig und glaubte sein Herz bliebe stehen. Die anderen wurden still und die schlimme Vorahnung, die sich nun in den Köpfen breit machte, wurde sogleich vom Boten bestätigt. "Es ist nur eine, und die ist schwer verletzt..."**


	2. 1Zug Vormarsch

Schachzug 1 : Vormarsch   
  
Mit einem bebenden Donner trafen die drei Raumkapseln auf der Erdoberfläche auf, und ließen den Boden erzittern. Die Luken öffneten sich zischend und Hände krallten sich zwischen den Spalt am Rahmen fest, während die Insassen geduldig warteten, bis die Luke vollkommen geöffnet war. Der junge Prinz zog sich rasch aus der Raumkügel und schwebte aus dem kleinen Krater empor um die Lage besser peilen zu können. Nichts... Dunkelheit und krümelige ewig weiter Fläche.  
  
"Verrückter Ort", meinte Nappa, der sich mit Raidditz zu Vegeta gesellt hatten und sich nun ebenfalls umsahen. "Machen wir uns auf die Suche..." Der Prinz ging nicht auf die Anspielung Nappas ein, sondern düste auch schon in Richtung Süd-West ab. "Der scheint ja schon zu wissen, wo sie sind...", stellte Radditzt sich am Kopf kratzend fest. Kurz darauf zischten sie auch schon ihrem Prinzen hinterher.  
  
Vegeta war inzwischen in eine langsamere Geschwindigkeit gewechselt und betrachtete sich die Welt unter ihm. Hier sah jeder Ort wie der andere aus, wie sollte man die unterscheiden? Wo würde man sich als Lorbiter aufhalten? 'Unter der Oberfläche', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sogleich setzte er zur Landung an und setzte sacht, fast geräuschlos auf. Sein Blick streifte nochmals über die Landschaft um wiederum die karge Wirkung in sich einzusaugen. Ein bedrückendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. War es Bedauern? Mitleid? Fing er jetzt auch schon damit an? Der Prinz fühlte seine Stirn, gesundheitsmäßig schien er ok zu sein...  
  
Nun waren auch Radditz und Nappa angekommen und starrten wie besessen in die kahle Weite. "Warum haben die sich nicht auf einen anderen Planeten verzogen? Soweit ich weiß, führten die Lorbiter teilweise die Liste der besten Raumschiffhersteller an... Da müssen die es doch geschafft haben, sich zu verkrümeln...", wuderte sich der Muskelprotz. "Trottel!", fauchte der Prinz und erntete beleidigte Blicke, nach dem Motto: Was war daran schon wieder falsch?! "Sicherlich ist im Krieg all dies zu Schrott gehauen worden! Streng irgendwann doch mal deine Birne an!" Seine Aufmerksamkeit haftete aber schon während der Sätze auf einem völlig anderen Punkt. Hatte sich da hinten nicht etwas bewegt? Sofort schnellte der Prinz in die Höhe, düste an die besagte Stelle um das Wesen, das er dort vermutete, noch zu erwischen. Verwirrt folgten die beiden Krieger ihrem Vorgesetzten in respektvollen Abstand. "Was ist denn in unseren Prinzen gefahren!?", fragte der Langhaarige. "Keine Ahnung, der ist schon seit einiger Zeit so...", lautete die Antwort.  
  
Vegeta landete an der Stelle, wo er den Körper eines Fremden vernommen zu haben geglaubt hatte. Doch zornig musste er feststellen, dass hier genausoviel gähnende Leere herrschte, wie die Ebene hinter ihm. 'Gehirngeschpinste?', fragte er gedanklich und ließ seinen Blick über den Boden schweifend. Als er diesen schon wieder enttäuscht heben wollte, fraß er ihn auf eine ziemlich verdächtig scheinenden Vertiefung haften. Es waren höchstens ein paar Millimeter, die die ca. 1 Quadratmeter große Fläche tiefer gesetzt worden war. Doch zu auffällig um den geschulten Augen des Prinzen verwehrt zu bleiben. Er trat auf die besagte Stelle zu und kniete sich hin um sein Beweisstück besser inspizieren zu können. Sanft drückte er auf die rechte Ecke der Fläche, erhöhte den Druck, bis sie leicht nachgab. Ein fießes Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des Saiyajins aus. 'Da ist ja das Mauseloch...'  
  
Vorsichtig, als würde die Scheibe zu zerbrechen drohen, befreite der Prinz die Stelle von dem rötlichen Sand bis eine silbrig glänzende Schicht zum Vorschein kam. Er beendete seine Arbeit erst, als auch das letzte Krümelchen von der Scheibe entfernt war. Innerlich stellte er sich schon vor, wie seine Opfer bibbernd unten in den Gängen saßen, beteten, dass irgendein Wunder geschehen und der Feind sie nicht finden würde. Nun, da die Fläche komplett frei war drückte er wieder mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Oberfläche, diesmal mittig und zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sich nichts bewegte. Er versuchte es nochmal en der Ecke, doch auch die rührte sieh nicht. Den Druck erhöhend tastete er sie komplette Scheibe ab, aber der Erfolg blieb aus.  
Dumpfes Keuchen füllte den Raum. Alle sahen die zwei Lorbiter, die sich mit aller Macht gegen die Falltüre drückten, bedauernd und doch betend an, dass sie doch standhalten mögen. Man hatte die Gefahr leider zu spät erkannt. Nun gab es nur noch drei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, der Feind würde eintreten und sie alle Platt machen, oder es würde sich herausstellen, dass es kein Feind wäre oder, die unwahrscheinlichte Variante, der Feind würde einfach wieder abziehen. Alle hofften auf die letzteren Beiden Möglichkeiten und versuchten den Beiden, von denen ihre Zukunft abhing, telepathisch zu unterstützen. Immer wieder sendeten sie ihnen Satzschnipsel wie: Durchhalten!, Das schafft ihr! oder ähnliches zu.  
  
Knschgo schmerzte extrem der Rücken, mit dem er die Platte dem Feinde entgegenpresste. Bald würde er aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb nachgeben. Ja, konnte man das so nennen? Wenn er nachgab, würde er eh sterben. Keuchend sprürte er wie der Druck des Unbekannten stärker wurde. Er schien unglaubliche Macht zu besitzen. Lorbiter waren friedliche Wesen, die Handel betrieben und selbst dabei nie Ärger verursachten. Wie die Amazonen waren sie sehr auf Gerechtigkeit und Ehre bedacht udn würden es nie wagen jemanden zu hintergehen. Man dachte immer, dies käme bei ihrem Rettervolk gut an, aber von ihrem Gast hatten sie ja erfahren, dass die Amazonen dies zwar dankend regestrierten, es dabei aber auch beließen. Nun, man hatte es mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen. Doch nun war keine Zeit in Erinnerungen nachzuforschen, das Problem lag höher, über der Erdfläche.  
  
Sein Nachbar, Nsolgrkt, der stämmigste Lorbiter, der immerhin 5 Kilogramm auf die Waage brachte, stöhnte schmerzgepeinigt auf, als der Deckel nachzugeben drohte. Der Feind hatte sich auf die eine Seite der Luke spezialisiert unter der der andere Lorbiter nun zu leiden hatte. "Komm schon... die Amazonen haben auch nicht einfach so schlapp gemacht...", keuchte er seinem Freund zu, der dies mit einem Lächeln erwiederte. Beide stämmten nun ihre Rückenfortsätze wie Handflächen gegen die Stahlplatte und tranken neue Hoffnung als sich der Druck über ihnen verminderte.  
Knurrend erhob sich der Saiyajin. Sie schienen ihn da nicht freiwillig hineinzulassen. Nun gut, er konnte auch andere Geräte auffahren. Er richtete seine offende Handfläche gegen die Platte und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Eine kleine, weiße Energiekugel erschien und wurde auch schon auf den Boden gefeuert. Es krachte laut, Metall zerbarst, Staub wirbelte auf. Als sich dieser wieder gelegt hatte, erkannte man gut die dunkle Öffnung zu dem Gang, der in die Tiefe führte. Er schluckte den muskulösen Körper, der sich nun elegant hinabschwang und mitsamt viel Staub auf einer Ebene landete. Er war wohl ca. 5 Meter gefallen und es war stockdunkel. Vegeta ließ wieder eine Energiekugel erscheinen und beleuchtete sich somit die Gänge. Ein einziges Wirrwarr an Schachten, die selten etwas größere Räume aufwiesen. Schließlich kam er in einen dafür gigantischen Saal an, in dem viele große Maschinen standen.  
  
Mit misstrauischem Blick musterte er die Geräte und das was von ihren Produkten übrig waren. Die lorbiter schienen tatsächlich geflohen zu sein und hatten es sogar noch geschafft ihre sieben Sachen einzupacken. Sein Weg leitete ihn zu einem Computer, den man aus irgendeinem Grund laufen gelassen hatte. Auf dem Bildschirm waren einige der Gänge aufgezeichnet, die er schon entlanggegangen war. Sein Interesse wurde von einem zweiten großen Raum geprägt, der mit *Schgforkst* bezeichnet war. Ob sie da noch mehr dieser verrückten Maschinen hatten? Plötzlich kam ihm diese Sach etwas komisch vor. Warum ließen sie den Computer an, mit der genauen Aufzeichnung der Gänge, damit der Feind sich perfekt zurecht fand und nahmen dafür die Produktionen mit? WO bestand da der Sinn? Mit den Maschinen könnte man noch viel mehr solcher Gegenstände prodzieren, warum also?  
  
Hinter ihm bröselte der Sand den Schacht herunter und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete einer der beiden Saiyajins auf dem Boden, der zweite folgte sogleich. "Und, was gibts so tolles zu finden?", fragte Radditz, als er in dem großen Raum ankam, indem sich sein Prinz aufhielt. "Mir kommt das alles sehr merkwürdig vor. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass die Lorbiter nur diese billugen Sachen in alle den Jahren hergestellt haben?" Vegeta deutete auf das kleine Päckchen auf dem Laufband einer Maschine. Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf. "Haben sie eben einfach bei der Flucht mitgenommen...", schlussfolgerte er. "Ja, und warum lassen die dann den Wegweiser im Spiel?", er deutete auf den PC. "Kannst du mir das auch erklären? Außerdem können die noch nicht allzulange Zeit wegsein! Also suchen! Prägt euch die Gänge hier genau ein, und Abmarsch. Wenn ihr was gefunden habt, ruft einfach... Und wehe ihr tötet oder überseht einen!", befahl der Prinz und setzte eine warnende Miene auf. "Geht klar, Euer Erhabenheit!", japsten die Beiden ehrfürchtig auf.  
  
Sofort verschwanden die Beiden auch schon in den dunklen Gängen, nachdem sie kurz einen Blick auf den Bildschirm geworfen hatten. Vegeta setzte sich erstmal auf den PC-Stuhl. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass man die beiden Versager bei der Erkundung der Gänge auf dem Bildschirm hätte sehen müssen, aber soweit schien die Technik der Lorbiter woh nicht zu gehen. Abwertig grinsend schwang er sich auf um sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach den Lorbitern zu machen.  
Ungläubig starrten die lilanen Augen Knschgos in die Tiefen ihrer klaren Nacht. Ja, anders hätte er ihre pechschwarzen Augen, die alles wie ein Spiegel reflektierten, nicht bezeichnen können. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war. Es war zu irreal, dass er sich einfach nicht damit abfinden konnte, dass es passiert war. Also entschied er sich, erst mal ihre Gestalt in sich aufzusaugen. Ihr standhafter Blick strahlte Stolz und doch Besorgnis aus. Doch all dieser rührte sie bei der Verpflegung der Verletzten keinen Finger, tat keinem auch nur den Hauch eines Gefallens, wenn man sie darum bat. Immer wieder verneinte sie, sprach immer nur dieses eine Wort, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Sie schien nur die zwei Wörter zu kennen, denn seit sie hier gelandet war, sprach sie nur ganz ganz selten und dann nur als Antwort: "Sî" oder eben "Sînon", wobei letzeres schlechter Weise dominierte. In seinen Augen war es nicht nur eine Frechheit, dass sie nur ihrer Sprache und dazu nur diese paar kargen Wörter benutzte um sich mit ihnen zu verständigen, sondern auch klarer Hass. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Lorbiter hasste. Um so weniger verstand er nun ihre Tat. Sie hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet, ihn allen...  
  
Er hätte es ja noch verstanden, hätte sie nur einige mitgenommen. Sie war eben zufällig da und nahm welche mit. Doch sie war ja eben wiedergekehrt und brachte auch die letzten, darunter auch Knschgo und Nsolgrkt, in Sicherheit - whin wusste man bis jetzt immer noch nicht. Sie gab ja nie Auskunft über so etwas. Er sah sie zornig an, und sie schien zu spüren, weshalb der böse Blick, sah sie doch ohne ihre Mimik zu ändern zu den Verletzten hinüber. Als er ihrem Blick gefolgt und sie sich wenig später wieder in die Augen gesehen hatten, lächelte sie knapp und schlicht. Nur eine Sekunde, doch sie reichte um Knschgo völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Was sollte dieser unschuldige Blick? Er wirkte so besorgt und doch so distanziert. Warum hilft sie nicht einfach?! 'Ist sie sich zu fein dazu?'  
  
Knurrend richtete er sich auf, da er wie sie in der Hocke verharrt war. Langsam, ohne nochmal zurückzublicken schritt er auf die Liegen mit den Verletzten, die unglücklicherweise mit dem Rücken zur Explosionsrichtung standen, erwischt worden und nicht wie er heil geblieben waren. Den Kopf leicht gesenkt gesellte er sich zu der Liege auf der seine Frau lag. Sie lag im Koma und würde so schnell nicht wieder erwachen. Aufmunternd flüsterte er auf sie ein, obwohl sie ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht verstehen konnte. "Weißt du, von unserem Rettervolk hätte ich mir eigentlich mehr versprochen. Nun gut, sie hat uns gerettet, aber einige werden sowieso sterben. Was hat es also viel gebracht? Und nun sitzt sie tatenlos weit von euch entfernt und schaut seelenruhig zu, wie hier einer nach dem anderen verreckt!", er wurde immer zorniger, zischte eher mehr als er sprach und griff nach ihrer Hand um sie fest zu drücken. "Weißt du noch, als meine Mutter uns immer von der Heilkraft der Amazonen erzählt hatte? Ist wohl alles erfunden, Wundergeschichten über ein eitles und arrogantes Volk! Wenn du sie jetzt sehen könnest, wie sie abwäértig all unsere Bewegungen regestriert und keinen Finger rührt! Wahrscheinlich können Amazonen gar nicht heilen, wie es der Volksmund immer erzählt!" Er legte seinen Kopf neben ihrem Körper auf die Liege. "Womit haben wir das blos verdient?"  
  
Plötzlich stand die schwarzhaarige Frau, deren Volk man hier eigentlich verehrte, angespannt auf und schloss die Augen. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet, betrachteten ihren wohl geformten humanuiden Körper, der jeder anderen Frau im All Konkurrenz bieten würde, und ihre Mimik, die unverändert war, sich nur die Augen waren geschlossen. Es herrschte seelige Stille. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Selbst die Verletzten, die nur indirekt etwas von der bedrückenden Situation mitbekamen, hielten angespannt die Luft an um das Keuchen zu vermeiden. Knschgo fiel mal wieder ihre Hautfarbe auf. Nicht der passende Moment daran zu denken, aber aus irgend einem Grund stach ihm diese weißlich, ab und zu etwas schwarzgefärbte Haut, extrem ins Auge.  
  
Nun öffnete die junge Amazone elende langsam die Augen und hob leicht den Kopf. Nun neigte sie ihn so, dass sie die Runde komplett aufnehmen konnte. "Ich werde euch verlassen. Ist besser so." Alle Münder der Lorbiter klappten auf. Lobitische Wörter aus ihrem Mund! Und es klang so bedauernd, als wäre sie gern länger geblieben. "Warum?", fragte jemand aus der Runde und alle andere nickten zustimmen. Warum wollte ihre Retterin, jetzt, wo sie begann ihre positive Meinung zu den Lorbitern zu offenbaren, gehen? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Ohne auf die Frage einzugehen sah sie straff noch oben, als wolle sie sich den Himmel betrachten, der aus diesen Bunkerdecken nun wirklich nicht zuerkennen war. "Achja...", sie lächelte süß und sah nochmal zu den Lorbitern. "War 'ne schöne Zeit bei euch. Ist schön zu wissen, dass ihr mein Volk immer noch verehrt. Aber, falls ihr hier jemals heil wegkommt, erwartet nicht, dass ihr auf einen von uns trefft..." Ihr Lächeln war immer mehr erloschen, als hätte man einer Kerze langsam das Licht ausgepustet. "Bonsîlà vîdre...", flüsterte sie und war kurz darauf geräuschlos verschwunden und hatte nur ein paar bunte Rosenplatter und sich auflösenden Glitzstaub hinterlassen... und einen kleinen Beutel, gerade mal handgroß und spärlich gefüllt, aber trotzdem wollte jeder im Raum wissen, was ihnen die Verteterin ihres Rettervolkes hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Alle gleichzeitig, zumindest diejenigen, die dazu in der Lage waren, stürmten zu der Stelle, an der sich vor kurzem noch die Amazone befunden hatte und ihr Oberhaupt, Propslk, nahm die Gabe auf und lockerte in der Stille der Erwartung das Band, dass die Enden des Beutels beisammel hielt. Sich der Schwerkraft anpassend, landete dieses gleich auf dem Boden und der Beutel gab seinen Inhalt frei. Entrüstet schnaupten einige auf, doch nach einem Blick in die Augen ihres Ältesten verstummten sie. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und rannte sogleich mit den Worten: "Oh du geheiligtes Volk, und eine weitere Rettung meines Volkes ist dir gelungen!", raste er auch schon zu den Patienten und stofte jedem dieser eines der schwarzen Rosenblätter in den Mund. Verdutzt standen die Jüngeren nur da und beobachteten staunend, wie sich die Patienten, selbst die, die man schon fast für tod geglaubt hatte, unschuldigen Blickes erhoben. Strahlend begrüßten sie ihre Familienmitglieder und Freunde und sangen alle zusammen die Hymne Amazonias, obwohl jeder wusste, dass sie nicht einmal von einer Amazone gesungen, geschweige denn einmal geschrieben worden war. Sie hatten dieses Lied schon immer verabscheut auch wenn man ihren Gesichtern ablesen konnte, dass sie gerührt von der Zuneigung der ihnen untergebenen Völker waren. Trotz dessen, die Lorbiter sangen und sangen... 


End file.
